Rachel Woodruff
Rachel Woodruff is a Beyonder and one of the main characters of the trilogy. She was almost a head shorter than Jason, but the same age as him. She had short brown hair with a stylish cut, dark brown eyes, and a faint spray of freckles across her face. Galloran introduced Jason to Rachel, believing that Rachel's destiny was intertwined with Jason's. Life on Earth She lived in Olympia, Washington, where she was homeschooled by her parents, only going to regular school to run track. She was into hurdles and pole-vaulting before she arrived in Lyrian. Rachel's parents had money, so they traveled with her a lot. She went to museums, foreign countries, and national parks. She was fluent in French and Spanish, alright in Italian and Portuguese, and could get by in Russian, Chinese, and a couple others. Life in Lyrian (needs expansion) She came to Lyrian when she was hiking with her parents in Arches National Park. Her Dad had hired a local guide to take them off the beaten path. The man drove them around in a jeep through some amazing country. Then, their guide took them to some smaller stone arches which you could not find on a map. He parked beside a ravine and then they walked from there. When Rachel stopped for a snack at one point, she saw a butterfly. Wanting to get a good picture of it, she followed it under a stone arch, and once she did, she ended up in Lyrian. After that, she backtracked and found an old cabin, which was Erinda's cabin. Erinda was found dead. Eventually Rachel found her way to Fortaim, where she met Galloran and Jason Walker. She was aquanted with Jason, to her surprise who was also a Beyonder. There she was informed about the Word to unmake Maldor and ended up joining Jason in his quest to pursue the rest of the syllables. She then went on with Jason, going to a sea cave where he jumped off a cliff first, entering the cave. A boarhound, known by Jason as Puggles, followed them there which scared Rachel into jumping off the cliff and swimming into the cave as well where she met Jugard. They learned of the fourth syllable of the Word, and hardly escaped Macroid, a giant crab that had killed plenty before them. After which they travelled and found a fishing village, where they went out into the Tavern-Go-Round and tried their first puckerlies, a specialty at the Tavern-Go-Round. Rachel noticed and couldn't help comment on sexism in Lyrian. They then met Tark, the only surviving member of the Giddy Nine. The pair spent a night in the town, where they met Nedwin in the night. He told them to leave, and they did, just barely escaping intruders. They then went along a path to find Ferrin, a displacer, tied up as if he were mugged by a pair of bandits.The two helped Ferrin, and he, in return, joined them. Rachel and Ferrin became acquainted, and he offered the two of them advice and survival skills. They went into another small town were Ferrin led them to a tavern where they ate. Soon, the two men who had broken into their room found them and tried to have them leave, but Ferrin got into the way and helped them. Soon enough, a constable came and investigated, and the attacking pair, Tad and Kale, blamed it on Ferrin, for he was a displacer. They ended up in the jail, awaiting their execution. Rachel was in a cell separate from them, and then she heard groaning noises, and soon Ferrin and Jason were freeing her. They escaped together. They then came to a barn, which, with the help of Ferrin's displacer tricks, they got some horses to ride away to Trensicourt on. Before they got there they stopped at a house where they paid a woman for some rabbit stew. Then Jason and Rachel entered the city alone, as Ferrin had said he could not go back to Trensicourt after a few mishaps. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beyonders Category:Main Characters Category:Wizards